


My Light

by seasaltisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lea is here but he's only mentioned, M/M, Soriku - Freeform, like tiiiiiny angst, riku-centric, soft fluff and Isa being the best friend he can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltisa/pseuds/seasaltisa
Summary: Riku couldn’t help his mind from wandering to those “what ifs”. What if they hadn’t stopped Xehanort? What if everyone had lost their hearts and the worlds would have fell to darkness? What if the darkness in Riku’s heart took over him? Or even if Ansem gained control of him again? What if Sora and him never saw each other again? What if he was the one to hurt Sora?





	My Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lol I wrote this for fun from an idea I had in a discord chat, so Squish, Alex and Ven if you're reading this! Thanks! I love you all, I hope its good

The sun had set past the line of the sea hours ago,but Riku remained awake. The thoughts of recent events stirring his brain around like that weird soup Axel had tried so whip up for dinner that night. He couldn’t go long without thinking back to everything, back to the war. He clenched his fist as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, the most prominent thought being of Sora basically giving up. The sight made his heart ache. 

Riku closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, shaking his head as he looked out at the sea, the moons reflection bright in its surface along with some stars. He couldn’t think of that, it would only do him more harm than good. Especially because that was in the past, Sora was safe and sound right in the room behind him. 

But even with that, Riku couldn’t help his mind from wandering to those “what ifs”. What if they hadn’t stopped Xehanort? What if everyone had lost their hearts and the worlds would have fell to darkness? What if the darkness in Riku’s heart took over him? Or even if Ansem gained control of him again? What if Sora and him never saw each other again? What if he was the one to hurt Sora? 

The last one hurt too much and Riku scoffed to himself, rubbing his hands through his hair as he tried to get rid of the thoughts. He couldn’t do this.. Sora was safe, he was right inside on that couch sound asleep. Riku let out a sigh and jumped a bit when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. 

Riku was shocked when he turned around to see none other than Isa standing behind him, arms folded across his chest as he gazed out at the moon. 

“Isa..” 

“I can tell you’re still worrying.” Isa said softly, stepping to stand next to Riku by the railing of the balcony. 

“I-I how do you know that?” Riku was going to deny it, but there was no use, he knew Isa would see right through it. He always did. 

“You have that same troubling look on your face. I know it all too well. It’s the same look Lea tells me I get when I’m too lost in thought.” 

Oh. “Right. I’m trying not to worry but I can’t stop thinking about it… the war and everything.” Riku admitted. 

Isa only nodded in response at first and stayed quiet for a moment. “I know. The feeling of slipping back into the darkness is a fear that never goes away huh? That ringing in the back of your head that says eventually you’re going to fall back and hurt everyone you love. I think about it every day.even with everything over and done, it’s still present.” 

Riku was speechless, it was as if Isa had taken the words directly out of his mind and spit them out. “I.. yeah. I’m worried I’m going to hurt Sora. Even though the threat is gone. Just like you said..” 

“Riku, I may not know you as well as others but I do know one thing from our recent time together. You care about Sora more than anything, and you would never hurt him. You’re light is too strong for that. You’re his light.” Isa said, looking over at Riku and staring into his eyes with an intensity he had never seen before. “You two have something unbreakable. In a way you’re like Lea and I, we’ve tried to kill each other and look at us now..”

Riku just stared back into Isa’s blue eyes and nodded, trying to find the right words to say. Whenever he talked with Isa this is always how it went, Isa had deep things to say and Riku just sat their speechless at the end of it. Riku was growing quite fond of Isa, he related to him in more ways than one and he was always comforting to talk to. 

“Thank you Isa.. I.. it’s late I should go.” Riku said slowly and gave Isa a little wave before he left him on the balcony. 

When he entered the living room he smiled as he saw Sora on the couch fast asleep. He slowly scooped him up and carried him off to their bedroom. He couldn’t help the find look that fell over his face as he looked down at Sora’s sleeping form in his arms. He looked so peaceful. Like nothing could ever bother him, not like anything could if he was awake. But this was a nice view as well. 

Riku bent over to place Sora on the bed but was suddenly halted when he felt two arms wrap around his neck and he was being pulled back down. 

Riku was met with a soft kiss on his lips and he smiled a bit, “I thought you were asleep?” 

“Mmm I just like being in your arms Riku..” Sora whispered with a tired giggle and he pulled Riku down again, this time kissing his forehead and anywhere else he could reach on his face before he was stopped by a giant yawn. 

Riku laughed and playfully pushed himself away from Sora, “okay okay, you’re clearly tired, go to sleep.” 

Sora hummed softly and turned on his side, smiling up at Riku, “goodnight. I love you, my light..” 

Riku swear his heart almost stopped altogether and he felt his face turning red, thankfully the darkness of the room hid it. 

“Goodnight Sora. I love you more.” He whispered back, placing on last kiss on Sora’s head before he went to get ready for bed on his own. 

The thoughts of the past still bothered him, but seeing Sora like this every night, having him in his arms and spending his days with him? It made everything worth it. Riku loves Sora more than anything and he would do anything for him. 

When Riku was finished getting ready for the night he slipped into the bed next to Sora, scooting up to Sora’s back and he wound his arms around him. Sora was already asleep but Riku places a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder, whispering a soft “I love you” before he himself fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr @ seasaltisa


End file.
